A New World
by goldenshadows
Summary: Arwen is having doubts about her upcoming wedding to Aragorn and Elrond senses the opportunity to persuade her to rejoin her family, when they take their journey into the west. BTVS Crossover. BuffyAragorn
1. Strange Dreams

_**Chapter One**_

Arwen sat in the gardens of Minus Tirith, her new home, watching the sunset. It felt good to know you could do this now, without having to worry about constant attacks and constant dread.

She was happy that they had won the war and that peace had finally come. She barely recognised her fiancée these days, so different he was from the silent, brooding man she had known recently. He laughed and told jokes, and played pranks with her mischievous twin brothers, who were in the city along with the rest of her family and friends for the upcoming wedding. He was back to the way he had once been…when they had first met.

Her wedding, to Aragorn. It was less then a week away now and there was still so much to do. Make sure everyone had been invited, decorations and food and the music. After all, everything had to be perfect didn't it? This was what she had been waiting for, wasn't it?

She didn't know where these doubts had sprung from, but they were definitely there. But it was impossible. She had been dreaming of this for what felt like an age, felt that she had been fighting for it for longer. Her stubborn family had refused to see her point of view or happiness. They, her father in particular, wanted her to sail west with the rest of her people. Could she really be thinking of backing out now after all she had done to get her freedom?

But was she really free? For the first time now she had the chance, she had actually been thinking about what this could all mean. She would be a mortal for the rest of her days, trapped in an aging body and having to worry that each day could be her last. Was she ready for that? The call of the west had never been so strong before, but she felt it now just like she knew Legolas felt the call of the sea as well. And she missed her mother, knew she would be disappointed never to see her daughter again.

But after all they had been through, could she really do this to Aragorn ? He would be terribly hurt, the decisions he made in the future could be affected by the grief made by her decisions now. Even after the war to secure his throne, he could still loose himself to grief.

"Melleth?" she nearly jumped at the voice, but managed to control herself as she recognised him.

"Aragorn," she whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her. Usually his embrace comforted her, made her feel safe and secure, but tonight her confusions wouldn't let her rest.

"It is nothing," she replied lightly. "I'm just nervous that's all melleth. To stand up in front of all those people…."

And that was something else to think about. Being princess of the elves was a different thing altogether then being queen of men. To stand in front of all of them and to be judged by strangers….it terrified her. What would they think of her? Would they like someone with her background as a Queen? Before the war there had been mistrust on both sides, and even though the elves had fought at Helms deep, that wouldn't go away easily, would it?

Aragorn smiled at her. "You will be fine my love," he answered. "Everything will be alright now, you'll see."

"I need to speak to my father," she said suddenly standing, surprising Aragorn with her behaviour. "Do you know…"

"He went up to his chambers last time I heard," he answered, a little hurt at her coldness.

Arwen flinched when she saw the look in his eyes, but she had to talk to someone about this she knew that now, otherwise it would destroy her. Maybe her adar wasn't such a good idea though. And Legolas was too close to Aragorn. None of the fellowship would do. Lothiriel? She wondered. She had arrived shortly after Eomer and Eowyn a few days ago. But Arwen barely knew her. So that left Galadriel.

"I will see you later," she told him, leaning forward to kiss him lightly.

Aragorn watched her leave, confusion settling within him. She had been so distant these past few weeks after the war, when it should have been the happiest moment in their lives. He didn't know what to make of it, but they would have to talk soon, before the wedding. You couldn't marry someone if they were having doubts, but he refused to believe that could be happening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In another time and place, two beings watched the events unfolding in middle earth thoughtfully. Tara Mc Clay looked uncertainly up at Boromir, son of denethor as she decided how to voice her thoughts._

"_Are you sure about this?" she asked. "The powers have been known to be wrong before. Lots of times actually! This could just be cold feet. Every bride feels nervous before a wedding….so I've heard. And I don't want to be the one responsible for hurting anyone. And enough star crossed lovers have been torn apart by now….and this one actually has a chance to work out!"_

_Boromir smiled in amusement at his companion, still not used to her language even after all this time. "Star crossed lovers?"_

_Tara shrugged. "You know. Romeo and Juliet. Kate and Leo…or rather Jack and Rose? Angel and Buffy….I could go on forever."_

_Boromir shook his head. "No, I think the powers are right. This can only end in tragedy. Although Arwen is sweet and kind and wouldn't willingly hurt anyone if she could help it…her race of people…we know little about them even after centuries. They are free spirits Tara. From what I know, they do not like to be tied down or bound in anyway. And although they are loyal…their decisions and thoughts are different then ours because of their immortality."_

_He paused slightly. "What I'm trying to say is although she may love Aragorn, she is finally seeing that this would be forever and family is just as important as love. No matter how loyal they are, you think you can know them but they have many sides to them. She will eventually leave him and I would see the king happy." _

_Sadness swept over him then. "Aragorn tried to save my life…even after all that I've been and done. Now it is time to save his."_

_Tara shook her head. "But…didn't she already make her choice? Before the war of the ring?"_

_Boromir nodded. "Yes, but they are not yet married. Things are not set in stone."_

_Tara nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about what you asked me. And I think I know someone. But she's…how do I put this? Unique I guess. Special. Although she seems different to him in every way…I think it could work." here Tara hesitated. "She's going to hate me for doing this. A lot. But…she will have a choice. And the choice to look in on her friends from time to time. It's a chance for both of them to be happy…and she could do with some of that right now. She will be able to help him"_

_Boromir nodded. "Who is she?"_

"_Her names Buffy Summers. There's a catch though. She lives in another world."_

_Boromir sighed. "Why is nothing ever easy?"_

_Tara laughed at this. "Yeah, you know, you'd think after dying and everything we'd get a break wouldn't you? But I guess we'd better get this over with."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Buffy Summers lay in sleep, dreaming nightmares.

She was deep in the hell mouth, and it went on forever. It was dark and scary and full of huge screaming evil. Buffy felt like a kid way out of her depth, helpless. She hated it. Her friends lay dead all around her, she was alone and the first was coming after her.

First of all it was like looking into a mirror, and then it changed into everyone she had failed to save, ending with Spike.

"I love you," she whispered.

"You never did," it sneered at her. "So you can stop lying to yourself now. You could never save me…I was beyond it."

Buffy snapped awake with a start, sitting up shakily. She looked at the man lying beside her and groaned softly, closing her eyes and willing the images to go away. They never did.

She got up to get herself a glass of water, to calm herself down, telling herself over and over it wasn't like that. It hadn't ended like that.

All her friends were fine. Sure, they may be in different parts of the world, trying to find new slayers or training to be watchers at the new council with Giles, but they were all safe and alive. Except Spike of course.

And she was in Rome. She and her sister had been on their own slayer search here and had decided it was too nice a place to leave. Well, Dawn had gone back to the council in England after school, but she had stayed. And she kept telling herself it was good for her to do this. Get some perspective, think about things. Get a chance to do what she wanted and move on with her life.

So why did she keep having that same dream over and over. What did it mean?

"Are you ok Buffy?" the guy asked from the bedroom.

"Fine..be there in a minute," she called back. She had met him last night and had already forgotten his name…she still wasn't used to the language here.

And was she really fine? She knew she needed to move on from the past, knew that Spike, wherever he was, would want her to be happy. And she knew she wasn't really happy. But if being with her friends and family didn't help her then what would?

Usually her slayer duties had always helped her take her mind off things…but it wasn't like she even had that to distract her…she wasn't the only chosen anymore after all.

She was restless and lonely. And sleeping with random guys to take her mind off Spike wasn't helping…well…maybe a little. But she wasn't Faith, this wasn't really who she was.

Shaking her head, she picked up the phone and called Willow.

"Buffy…haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything ok?" asked her best friend in concern. "Is there some apocalyse we need to worry about?"

Buffy frowned. Is that the only reason they would think she called? "No…just wanted to talk I guess," she murmured.

They talked about every day stuff, what they had all been up to. And it helped her a little but as soon as she hung up…

_I love you_

_No you don't, but thanks for saying it._

Those words followed her everywhere. Had she really meant it, and if not then why had she said it in the first place?

Sighing she tried her best to get to sleep, but it didn't come easily. And finally, when she did drift off…she had the strangest dream of all.

_She was standing in a bedroom…but it looked like something from a history book. She was by the window, and when she looked out, she realised she was in a castle with the most amazing view she'd ever seen._

_The door swung open and two people came in, obviously in the middle of a fight. _

"_Leave me be Arwen," the man said coldly. "You have no right…"_

"_Aragorn, I still care about you. As a friend and …I want to help. You can't stay this way…your kingdom will suffer…"_

"_You have no right to tell me what to feel," he shot back. "You lost that right when you left me!"_

_Why would she leave him? Buffy thought, amazed. If she'd been with a guy like that…_

"_You're people need you. If you stay like this you will loose the throne and their trust," Arwen told him calmly._

_He whirled round to face her. "Did your father send you here? You sound just like Elrond!"_

_With that, the scene faded, and she found herself standing in a thick white mist. _

_The person she saw next left her speechless for a moment. It couldn't be. "Tara?" she whispered._

_The girl nodded with a smile. "Hello Buffy. I know this is a shock…"_

"_This isn't real, it's a dream…." Buffy said shakily._

_Tara shook her head. "No. This is real. And this is Boromir," she gestured to the man beside her._

_Buffy tried to pull herself together. "What's going on?" she asked. "Where am I?"_

"_We come with a message from the powers that be," Tara started, and Buffy rolled her eyes._

"_Of course you do.."_

"_Just hear us out. We sense that you're not happy. And you deserve happiness, a reward for all you've done for us."_

"_Is this a trick? Asked Buffy. "The powers never seemed to care before. They always screwed up my life and took the people away that I care about."_

_Boromir shook his head. . "No. We have…an offer to make to you. You do have a choice and you can say no. It concerns the man that you saw in that vision. His name is Aragorn and he is a great king…or has the potential to be. Although he will suffer a great loss and this will endanger his future decisions and the realm he rules…the realm of gondor. And if gondor falls into despair then so could all of middle earth…the world he belongs to. He is in need of guidance and help. What we ask is that you go to him and help him to protect his kingdom."_

_Buffy held up a hand. "So let me get this straight. You want me to play counsellor to some strange guy I've never met, who lives in another world. You want me to abandon my friends and sister…."_

"_You will have the chance to tell them and say goodbye…I will even help you. And you may be in another world, but you'll still be able to see them when you miss them, and when you need them," said Tara. _

_Tara looked at her pleadingly. "I know it is a lot to ask. And it would be a new life, take a lot of adjusting. But trust your instincts. When you saw Aragorn….what did you feel?"_

_Buffy sighed. "I did want to help him."_

_Tara nodded. "I'll give you a couple of days to think…meanwhile, I'll pay a little visit to Willow."_

"_She's going to have a panic attack or something," Buffy said. "You also mentioned something about a reward? Coz so far? Not sounding like one." _

"_She'll make the others understand." Tara answered. "And you may find the happiness you've been missing." _

"_Thank you for listening Buffy. It was an honour to meet you," added Boromir. _

This time when Buffy woke up, it was the middle of the day and she was alone. Her mystery guy had left in the night.

I'll have to ask Giles if there's a way to block slayer dreams so they don't keep you up half the night, she thought, shaking her head. Weird.

The phone rang and Buffy was shocked to hear Willow on the other end. She didn't sound happy at all.

TBC


	2. Into The Wild

_**Chapter two**_

Buffy caught the next flight back to London as soon as she could after Willows phone call. Her heart was beating wildly as she thought of the confrontation ahead with her friends. They were so not going to be pleased.

The journey took far too long, and the slayer was not known for being the most patient person in the world. When they finally landed, she breathed a sigh of relief, and proceeded to collect her suitcases. Why she'd bought anything with her she didn't know, not when she could soon be heading into some strange reality, where she probably wouldn't need anything from this world in the first place. From her vision, it had looked like something from the dark ages. That was if she was going to go through with this crazy plan.

When she finally met up with Willow at the airport, it was just like she'd imagined. Very, very awkward.

"Hey," she said finally, trying to break the silence.

Willow didn't say anything and looked away. "We'd better get back," she said coldly. "We've all got a lot to talk about."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Sure we do. OK, let's go."

They made their way to the waiting taxi, which would take them to the Watchers council's new headquarters. Buffy looked at her friend, filled with a sudden sadness.

"Come on Will," she said. "It shouldn't be this hard should it? I mean…we're best friends right? We should be able to talk about anything. So…you had a visit from Tara, didn't you?"

Willow hesitated, and then finally looked at Buffy. "Yeah. I did. So I was asleep…having normal every day dreams, well, as normal as you can get when you're a witch…and then wham. There's my ex girlfriend standing right in front of me. Something that's so impossible…..and then you know what happens? It turns out it's not a dream. It's real."

Buffy nodded. "I know. It was a shock for me as well."

Willow shook her head. "No, you don't understand anything Buffy. I miss her so much and I never thought I'd ever see her again. And then suddenly she's there and telling me all about her offer to you. She's planning to take away someone else that I care about. And she expects me to just accept it and understand? Not meaning to sound selfish, but haven't I been through enough? Haven't we all? Do you expect me to accept it? You can't…can you?"

Buffy looked out at the rain pouring outside. She had been right. This wasn't going to be easy…but it was so much worse then she thought.

When she entered the council, she felt like she was going to stand in front of a firing squad. And then, they were all there, Xander, Dawn, Faith, and Giles. Her family.

"Hi everyone," she said brightly. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Dawn shook her head. "Don't Buffy. Don't give us that. Willow's already told us what you're planning to do."

Buffy looked at the ground, but then she suddenly thought, no. Why am I letting them make me feel this way.

"Ok," she said. "I'm going to explain everything, and you're going to listen to me. I've been asked to help someone by the powers that be. And I'm a slayer, right? Helping people is my job, and just because we defeated the first evil, doesn't mean it's over. I can't just stop doing my job. You guys are supposed to be my family and friends, people who understand me and respect my decisions. I'm not saying you have to like this…but you do have to understand were I'm coming from and not treat me like some kid, who has to do what you say."

The Scooby's looked at each other, and Buffy was pleased to see a little bit of guilt on some of their faces.

"Willow, I know it was a shock to see Tara, but you should have been glad. At least now you know she's safe, and not in a hell dimension somewhere."

Willow had tears in her eyes and she nodded.

"But….we're just worried B," said Faith. "And you know it takes a lot for me to say that. We're talking about another dimension here."

Giles nodded. "There's always consequences. Times differences…and what if we need you here?"

Buffy shook her head as she looked at her watcher. "I can't always be here. And you've all managed fine with out me this past year haven't you?"

"That's because we know your only a phone call away Buff," said Xander gently. "We know you just wanted some space, but we could always come and visit you."

"And you'll still have that chance," a new voice was added to the mix, and they all turned in shock to see Tara standing there.

"There will be a certain day in the year, the longest day, when the power of light is at it's strongest, that the powers will be able to open the gateway between dimensions, and you'll be able to see each other. That will be part of Buffy's reward for taking up this …offer."

"The Summer Solstice," said Willow softly.

"Yes," Tara answered with a smile. "And you'll be able to make sure you're all ok."

"It'll be just like seeing family each Christmas," said Buffy, looking at Dawn when she said this, but her sister wouldn't even look at her.

"Dawn, look," said Buffy, feeling frustrated. "I have to do this…I can't explain why. But something tells me it's the right thing, and I'll be ok in the end. We all will be. Please understand. Sometimes, we just have to look out for ourselves, you know? Do what's right for us?"

For a moment it looked like Dawn would relent, but then she shook her head. "No, it was bad enough when you left me the first time. When I though you were dead…this will be just like that! I don't understand how you could do this!"

Dawn then rushed out of the room, before anyone could stop her. Dismayed, Buffy looked up at the others.

"She'll be ok B," said Faith. "I'll talk with her later."

"She's just upset…you know how dawn can be," added Xander, trying to sound like he was ok.

Buffy looked at them doubtfully. "You guys are ok with this now though?"

Giles answered her this time. "I don't think we'll ever be ok with this choice Buffy. It's dangerous and reckless. But…I for one will respect your decision."

Willow nodded again, but she didn't say anything else to Buffy.

Buffy's heart felt a little bit lighter, it wasn't the perfect parting that she would have liked. They were all still mad at her, she could tell. But at least they weren't trying to lock her up or something.

"So, have you made your choice?" asked Tara. Buffy nodded and walked to stand beside her.

She turned to look back at her friends. "Take care," murmured Willow, finally, before turning away and following Dawn.

"I'll see you guys soon," Buffy promised them. "Time will fly by, you'll see."

Tara raised her hand, and a portal opened up before them, shimmering with silvery light, making ripples in the air around them. Giles, Faith and Xander's images began to blur.

Buffy took a deep breath, and stepped forward.


	3. A New World

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A New World**_

When Buffy woke up, she felt refreshed, like she had been in a very deep sleep. She looked around her, suddenly feeling disoriented. This wasn't her home, it wasn't even anywhere in the council. So where was she?

And then she remembered. It all came flooding back in a sudden rush, making her feel dizzy so she couldn't sit up.

"So, you're awake," said a voice beside her, startling her.

She managed to sit up eventually and saw Tara sitting in a chair beside the bed, a slight smile on her face. "You must have needed the rest!"

Buffy slowly began to take in her surroundings. The room was made of stone, and although fairly Spartan, with only the bed, a desk with a lamp on it for light and a shielded area for changing with a basin for washing , it was descent enough. It wasn't the Hilton, but it would do. "I guess I did. But…where am I? How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of days," Tara admitted.

"What?" she exclaimed in shock. "Why didn't you wake me up?" It was then that she noticed it was night outside the tall window.

"Calm down Buffy, you needed it. Travelling between dimensions can be…complicated and tiring for those people not used to it. You needed time to adjust, because, well, you're not exactly the same as when you left your world."

Buffy frowned slightly at this comment. "Ok, I think you need to do a lot of explaining Tara. Right now."

The young witch nodded…and Buffy noticed her appearance was slightly different then it had been on her world. No longer transparent, Tara could quite easily pass for human. "First you must get dressed so I can show you your new home." Tara pointed to the clothes at the end of the bed.

Buffy groaned at the simple dress laid before her. "Please tell me you're kidding! Couldn't it at least be pretty? I thought I was supposed to be helping royalty."

"You are," said Tara. "But not yet. And if you were going to look like a princess of some strange land, then our plans for getting you into the citadel wouldn't work. . There would be to many questions about your past and your background and family…we can't afford that."

"Wait a second, we?" asked Buffy, picking up the dress. "You're still…a ghost right? or an Angel or whatever? Because you look…and if you are, how can you help me?"

"We need to be subtle Buffy," said Tara patiently. "I've studied this world for a long time. Between me and Boromir…who actually lived here, by the way, I'm sure we can teach you the way of life here easily enough! And yes, I'm still not of the living."

"But…" started Buffy, getting frustrated with her friend.

"Nobody will be able to see me but you. And I won't be here for ever. Just in the first few weeks, to help you on your way."

Buffy looked around again and sighed. "Home sweet home. Well, I guess I chose this didn't I?" she sighed. "But I really should have looked at the brochure first! Ok, I'll get ready. But you've gotta spill. Starting with where am I again?"

Tara smiled as Buffy went behind the shielded area of the room to get dressed. This was going to take a while!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy tried to listen to what Tara was saying, she really did. But there was so much to take in. She was now saying something about the city being built on seven levels, each of the seven circleswere guarded by high walls of stone, each with a gateway you had to pass. In order to walk through the different circles, you needed passwords, otherwise any stranger could walk into the city and the king's life would be in danger. Tara seemed very amused when she said this.

"At the moment we're in the fifth circle. But it's only temporary," said Tara. "Soon…you'll be moved up into the seventh circle, maybe even the Citadel it's self."

Buffy glanced at Tara. The street they were walking down was narrow, some areas of pavement and buildings were made of marble and looked half built.

"They're going to be rebuilding this city to its former self soon," Tara explained. "Washing away all signs of war."

"If a city like this can be invaded," Buffy murmured, looking around at the large scale of everything around her, "Then I'm glad I missed out on the war."

Tara nodded. "I'm glad you did to, although not all of the danger has passed just yet, a fact King Elessar will find out soon."

"This king has a lot of names," Buffy muttered. "I thought I was helping a guy called Aragorn?"

"You are," said Tara as they continued to walk. "Elessar means Hope. It is a name chosen by the elves."

"Ok, I'm confused again," said Buffy. "I thought he was king of men?"

Tara stopped and looked at the slayer carefully. "I can see this will be harder then I thought. We'd better get back so we can talk freely, otherwise anyone overhearing will think you're…"

"Crazy? I guess if I'm talking to myself it would look weird. Not the best first impression I want to make. But first, how exactly am I getting near Aragorn anyway? With all this password stuff…"

"You have an audience with the future queen in a couple of days. Several women from the city do. Some jobs have opened up within the castle with the wedding coming up at the end of the week. It's the perfect opportunity to be near the royal family and to get close to them."

"Wait…wedding? What about what happened in my vision?"

"Buffy, I always new you weren't the most patient person in the world, but at least give me the chance to finish explaining things!" said Tara, startling the slayer into silence.

"Great, well…if I'm gonna be playing maid in middle earth, then I'd better get paid well for it. And I'm talking same salary as Jennifer Lopez, or the deals off!" Buffy complained finally.

Tara laughed and began to lead Buffy back to her accomodations.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arwen sat in her chambers, even more confused then she had felt in a long time. She remembered her conversation with Galadriel a few days ago and it hadn't held the answers she had hoped for. In fact it hadn't helped at all.

"_I know that I love him," she told Galadriel desperately. "But….I also love my family. I don't know what to do!"_

_Galadriel looked at her granddaughter sadly, and shook her head. "There is nothing I can do for you Arwen. This was your choice and you have to decide what truly lies in your heart. This is your choice to make."_

"_I'm asking for your advice lady," Arwen said angrily. "Is there no comfort you can give me? I'm about to give everything up for you. Tell me it will be worth it!" _

_Galadriel hesitated. "If it is the king you are worried for he will be broken. But there is always hope in desperate situations and he will not be shattered forever. I believe someone has come to help him, should you decide to join us." _

_Arwen had raised an eyebrow at this. "And who would that be?" she asked bitterly. _

_Galadriel shook her head. "I know not. But I had a dream. There will be help for you. I couldn't see a name or face, but I sensed….someone. But you should know this, we care about you more then you know and will respect any decisions that you make."_

_Arwen groaned loudly. "Why are you always so cryptic!" she suddenly shouted. Then she looked away and when she spoke again, she was more calm. "I wish your mirror was here," she said finally. _

"_It does not always show you clear answers Arwen," sighed the queen of Lothloriel. "Although foresight is helpful, it isnot the answer to everything."_

But Arwen needed answers now, because her time was slowly running out. Maybe it was now finally time to talk to Elrond and her brothers. Their answers would probably be the same as Galadriels, but she needed their support as well and their opinions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She later found Elrond in the study, surrounded by books of old lore and the history of men. Elrond looked up at her with a smile and as always, Arwen was surprised whenever she saw him now. Like Aragorn, peace had changed him for the better, and Arwen realised that she had forgotten her father could be just as carefree and mischievous as anyone else, when the pressures of war were not on him.

"Hello my daughter," he greeted her. "This library can be interesting! Not hardly as good as Imladris, but still…it passes the time to look up the old tales and see how much things have changed."

She nodded. "Not really my idea of fun adar," she told him softly.

He frowned then at her tone of voice. "Is everything alright Arwen?" he asked in concern.

She tried to blink away the tears that threatened, but something must have given her away.

"Talk to me my child," he asked her. "Tell me what troubles you?"

As Arwen explained her new found situation, Elrond tried hard to look thoughtful and concerned. But the more she talked and the more he heard, the more his spirits rose.

"Arwen," he said finally. "You know my feelings on this matter. I would be overjoyed to have you come with me when the time comes, but I have also come to terms with your decision to stay," he added as an afterthought.

She nodded in defeat. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Everyone else has. Well…Galadriel anyway."

"Ah, yes. The lady of the wood and her cryptic ways," he laughed. "Come daughter, I'm sure there is a way round this decision. More then anything else, I would not see you hurt," he hesitated then as the full seriousness of the situation fell on him. "Although I have regarded Aragorn as a son for many years."

Arwen shook her head. "Either way, someone will be hurt adar, there is no way around that. But…I think I have known my decision for a long time, but haven't had the courage to admit it."

Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "When will you tell him?" he asked softly.

Arwen looked away into the light of a nearby candle. "As soon as I can."

TBC

By the way, I hope that I've got the description of Minus Tirith correct.. I did look it up in return of the king, But if you notice anything wrong, please let me know. It's been a while since i've read the books. Thanks for reading and leaving reviews.


	4. belonging

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Belonging**_

Buffy hated to admit it, even to herself, but she was actually nervous. It was impossible of course, after all, she was a slayer. And slayers didn't get nervous. She had fought a hell goddess, the first evil and the master of Aurellius, Darla and Drusilla, the mayor of Sunnydale and a psycho killing machine and a dark slayer. She had been bought back to life so many times she'd lost count and fought with so many ex boy friends she'd also lost count of that to. She'd had to train a whole army of potential slayers and give thousands of pep talk speeches. She'd even had to council the students of Sunnydale High. So really, if she could do all of that, this should be easy in comparison.

That's what she kept telling herself, but she still managed to have butterflies in her stomach when she entered the hall of the Citadel. If the city had impressed her, it was nothing compared to the beauty and luxury of the Seventh Circle and the Citadel itself.

Her nerves already stretched to the limit, reached breaking point when the queen of Gondor entered the room. The sudden whispers and quiet exclamations from the other women around her alerted her to Arwens presence. Future queen, she had to remind herself. But from all that she'd learned in the last couple of days, Arwen was queen to these people in everything but name and title, no mater that she and Aragorn weren't married yet.

Arwen was dressed in a beautiful dress of red and gold silk that went perfectly with her long dark hair and blue eyes. A jewelled necklace hung about her neck, sparkling in the sunshine that shone through the windows, giving a golden light to everything in the room. Buffy suddenly felt like the ugly duckling of the group as she looked down at her simple attire. Typical, she thought, feeling strangely jealous of the elven maiden. She was just glad that Aragorn wasn't anywhere to be seen, otherwise she felt sure she'd flee the room.

She knew she was in trouble though. She hadn't even met the guy yet and he could make her feel this way, just from a vision? Angel was the only one who had had that kind of effect on her, and she wasn't used to it.

Come on pull it together Summers, she told herself sternly. You've got to face him sometime right? Although she actually felt a little bit better that he hadn't come with Arwen and decided to just relax and be herself. No matter what trouble that got her into!

As Arwen looked at the small group in front of her, Buffy got the feeling that she'd rather be anywhere else. "Greetings everyone," she began, and Buffy fought to roll her eyes. She had always hated these formal things, not that anyone in her world that she knew of ever used the word greetings! She glanced across the room and saw Tara standing there quietly. Tara caught her eye and seemed to know what Buffy was thinking, because she shook her head quickly and mouthed the word no. Buffy remembered her friends little talk that morning. "Remember to act like a lady!"

Buffy had laughed at this. "I always act like a lady!" she'd protested. "I mean come on, you told me all I need to know, when really, all I have to remember is to say please and thank you and I'll be fine. You've got nothing to worry about!"

Buffy was beginning to regret having said this, because she suddenly didn't feel so cocky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't do this Legolas," Aragorn warned the prince of Mirkwood sternly. "It is folly to even think about it!"

Legolas glanced up at him and answered gravely, "It's all right Estel. I can reach it."

"That's not the point!" Aragorn tried again desperately. "You have to…"

But the elf looked away, raised his golden bow and arrow, and fired. The arrow flew through the air at a high speed, had you blinked you would have missed it and hit the target area before them with perfect aim.

"Didn't I tell you Estel?" he said smugly. "It has been weeks since the war, I am perfectly heeled. I told you I would be up to this!"

Aragorn sighed in defeat. "It was not your aim I was worried about," he said. "This is a time to celebrate. Have you ever heard of the term relaxation? You should try looking it up and then try to use it. I'm sure it would do you good."

Legolas ignored him and went to retrieve the arrow that now sparkled in the sunlight.

"It isn't wise to ignore your king," Aragorn tried again, knowing his attempt would fail once more.

"My father is my king, and someday I will be one to," his friend replied calmly. "Do not try that one with me. You could never threaten me estel, don't start trying now!" he paused and then said seriously, "But you know my kingdom still has those monsters roaming around to be dealt with. They won't go away overnight. I have to keep in shape."

"I see then I can't change your mind. But you know I could never beat you. I'll sit this round out," Aragorn grinned then and turned to their audience, who had remained unusually silent. Gimli glanced up at the sudden silence and shook his head firmly. "Oh no," he told them both. "I know those looks. Don't even think about it!"

"But it would be fun!" Aragorn protested. "And if we must do this, lets do it right! Gimli, take a turn!"

Grumblinng, the dwarf rose to his feet. "I guess I'm outnumbered two to one," he muttered. "By an ex ranger and an elf no less. Fine, have it your way lads! But I must warn you…no dwarf has ever been known to use the weapons made for an elf's use!"

Legolas grinned. "Weren't you the one who once said, high cause of death, what are we waiting for? And there is a first time for everything," he said, handing the dwarf the bow, which was nearly twice his size.

"This is ridiculous!" Gimli told them. He was hardly able to handle the weapon, but he tried to take aim anyway. The arrow missed the target by a fair distance. Aragorn nodded, trying to act seriously. "Pretty good for a dwarf!" he commented.

"I'll get you back for this one day Aragorn," Gimli said good naturedly, before returning to his seat, and then he continued to smoke his pipe, like nothing had happened.

After one more shot from Aragorn, legolas suddenly turned towards his friends and took a seat with them. "Maybe it is us who should be telling you to relax, Aragorn," he said sounding concerned.

Aragorn pretended to look shocked at this remark. "What are you on about?" he asked in surprise. "I have been perfectly calm all week, more so then you. Considering it is I who is getting married this week…" his voice trailed off.

"Actually laddy," confirmed Gimli. "To quote your words, this is a time for celebration. And yet, since we first returned to Gondor, this is the first time we've seen you so…light hearted. We've both noticed a…" he hesitated. "Legolas continue. Dwarves aren't known for this kind of thing!"

Legolas sighed. "He's right. We've noticed something between you and Lady Arwen. Are things ok with you both?"

Aragorn avoided their gaze, sadness suddenly in his eyes. "The truth is I honestly couldn't tell you. Because she tells me nothing. I can see trouble in her eyes, something worries her. Doubt lingers…..that can't be a good thing. But if she won't even try to talk to me….how can I help change things?"

"Maybe by using a thing called subtlety?" Legolas suggested. "Try to stop pushing her so badly and she will soon answer your questions. Be kind and patient with her."

"I am as patient as any man could be. It is days before our wedding."

Legolas sighed, troubled. "Then…I'm afraid it is a woman's advice you need my friend."

Aragorn grimaced. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy had had a busy couple of days getting used to finding her way around the castle. It was almost as big as the city outside. One thing she found though, that Arwen was always kind and a very sweet person. She always made time to talk to Buffy and the other women who now worked there. And she always helped Buffy find her way if she ran into her. But Buffy still hadn't run into Aragorn yet.

There was a bigmeal to be held in the great hall tonight for the arrival of king Thranduil, Legolas's father. Buffy had learned he was an elf, like the lady Arwen. But she still didn't have a clue who all these people were. Maybe she would find out then.

She mostly kept to herself when she went about her chores…..such as cleaning the bed chambers, helping Lady Arwen and Eowyn, sometimes even Lothiriel. She even sometimes snuck into the kitchens and helped out there, having gotten quite friendly with the chefs. She was lucky not to be caught. Not that anything bad would happen, but she had a feeling in this time, men were in charge of the food. As well as various other jobs that she wanted to try, because doing the same thing over and over got boring fast, but she didn't want to shock anyone too much….not yet anyway.

There were moments when she spied on members of the fellowship, and felt a pang of jealousy at all of their camaraderie. She had only been gone a few days, and already she missed her friends. She didn't know about how the time difference would affect them, but she knew they would soon be getting on with their lives without her.

Then, when they all caught her staring atthem for to long, she'd hurry away, shaking herself out of it. After all, this had been her choice. But so far, it didn't seem to be worth it. She wasn't helping anyone, at least, not in a save the world kind of way.

The day dragged by seeming to go on endlessly. When it was finally time for a break, she gratefully sipped at some water. Then she decided to do some more exploring, and found herself in the upper corridors. She hadn't gone very far though, when she heard the sound of arguing. The disturbing part was though, it sounded so….polite. Like a debate or something. She could tell they didn't want to be overheard, but she could hear the hurt in their voices.

"Arwen, how can you be saying all of this to me now?" someone…she assumed was Aragorn was whispering. "I thought…I thought we were happy?"

Arwen sounded like she was crying softly, and Buffy leaned in closer to hear. "I'm so sorry. But that is my choice!"

Buffy couldn't believe it. She was breaking it off with him now? Talk about bad timing…but no time soon was going to be good.

"There is nothing I can say to change your mind?" The king asked coolly.

Arwen stifled a sob. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I…hope you will understand and forgive me one day Estel."

The door opened so fast, Buffy barely had time to jump back. Arwen rushed past so quickly, she didn't spot the nervous slayer. But Aragorn did.

He turned his grey eyes on her, and they reminded her of a storm. Not a great first meeting.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

She shook her head. "Hear what my lord?" she answered as politely as she could.

He smiled sadly but gratefully at her. "Thank you."

Well, that evening would certainly be interesting, she thought as he walked away.


	5. Suspicion

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Suspicion **_

Aragorn could feel despair threatening to catch him in its deadly grip any minute, as he stood in the deserted corridor. He watched the blond servant girl walking away, unable to think about what had just happened. He'd never felt more alone, and he'd been in worse situations then this.

But in those times, he'd always had Arwen to think about, to give him hope. When ever he'd been fighting to survive, it hadn't only been for himself, but with the hope that he would see her again. And now, suddenly it was over. A whole lifetime shattered so completely….

How could he tell everyone that Gondor was without a queen? Because no doubt he would be the one telling people. By the valar, he wanted to escape from all of this. To run out into the wild, and become the ranger once more. How could a person's life and future change so much in one day?

With a sudden clarity, he knew what he had to do. He couldn't tell people yet, not like this. Not tonight. So things would go on as they should do, as normal, like nothing had happened. Then, hopefully, he would find a way to deal with things, find a way to change Arwens mind.

In other words, Aragorn had entered into the comfortable world of denial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy lay the drinks out on the vast table quickly and quietly with the other girls, as the fellowship continued to talk in light hearted tones. As she did, she kept glancing at Aragorn and Arwen. Aragorn looked tired, with shadows in his eyes and she could tell he was still in shock. But he hid it well. He was ignoring Arwen completely, talking to Lego something. These names were all so complicated. Arwen looked hurt at the king's actions, and Buffy felt a rush of anger towards her, but pushed it away hastily. No good would come of that.

So she tried to distract herself. Back to thinking about people's names.

Then, something Thranduil was saying caught her attention. "And even after Saurons fall, they still haunt the woods like a plague. Even with all our abilities, we have yet to find a way to cast them out."

"The spiders still trouble you father?" asked Legolas.

Pippin grimaced. "I've heard about them from Bilbo's stories when he went to Mirkwood. Must we talk of such horrible things while we eat?"

"I agree," said Sam, looking at Frodo. They both well remembered Shelob.

Thranduil gave a short laugh. "I do what I can. I'm sorry, but it is a pressing matter, and I can't wait for a more formal setting, since the king of Gondor is sitting right here, when who knows when I will be seeing him again so close to the wedding!"

Only Buffy sensed the tension in the silence that followed.

"Speak your mind, you're among friends," said Aragorn. "We'll do what we can for you, although if the power of the elves can be of no help…"

"We fought those beasts when we were younger, Estel, do you remember? When you visited our forest?" asked Legolas.

Aragorn smiled slightly at the memories.

"I also remember son," saidGreenleaf's father. "You all made me panic constantly! After all, if anything had ever happened to the heir of Isildur during my watch, Valar only knows what your father would have done to me Arwen?"

Arwen smiled and looked mischievously at her own father, sitting beside her. "I'm sure he would have forgiven you in time Lord," she answered innocently.

"You say that so casually daughter, because Estel sits comfortably by your side! Thranduil is right. I would have been…..mad is one word for it." Buffy thought that Aragorn didn't look too comfortable sitting by Arwen.

"Is it just spiders now? Since the dak lords fall, I'd imagine the orcs are no longer a problem?" Aragorn continued.

"Have you tried fire?" the question slipped out of Buffy's mouth with ease and so naturally. But she had forgotten her place, and soon found the whole hall in silence, with everyone staring at her.

"Step forward," king Thranduil said softly, regarding her suspiciously. She did as she was asked, at once looking down and acting the meek, shy servant she was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to interrupt you…"

"Don't be sorry," said Thranduil. "But answer this question. How would you possibly know of such dark things lady, or how to defeat them?"

Wouldn't you like to know? She inwardly smirked at the king in front of her. But she had to think about this carefully, unless she wanted to be thrown out of the city.

"After the war, people have begun to talk more openly of these things," she lied easily. "I've just picked up a few things that's all. Besides, isn't it general knowledge that the bad guys…or anything really, doesn't react well to being burned?"

Thranduil nodded reluctantly, giving her leave to step back.

Not liking the awkwardness that still filled the room, she smiled innocently and picked up Arwen's now empty plate. "I'd better take this back to the kitchens," she said. "Would you like anything else Lady Arwen?"

Arwen tried unsuccessfully to hide her laughter, and shook her head. Buffy hurried out of the room, without looking back.

Thranduil still didn't look happy. "I'd watch her carefully, Lord Aragorn," he said, surprisingly serious, catching the king of Gondor by surprise.

"Would you?" he asked.

"There is something about her. She has a strange accent and has knowledge of battle. I wouldn't let your guard down while she is around."

Aragorn listened to the advice, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. He had recognised the girl from earlier in the day, when she'd overheard him talking to Arwen. He hadn't felt or sensed anything about her to cause concern.

"You think that I don't check my staff thoroughly?" asked Arwen, defending Buffy, as she had taken a liking to her.

Aragorn sat still listening to his friends debate, thinking that maybe he should have a talk with the blonde stranger, who so resembled the shield maidens of Rohan, before any of the others took more drastic measures to reveal her secrets.

TBC.

Sorry about the short chapter, I will try to make the next one longer!


	6. Midsummer

This story is going somewhere…just takes a while to find time to type it up. I don't own anything and I will try not to drag this out for ages! It was just a little idea I came up with while waiting for Asha Dreamweaver to finish her brilliant First Knight…but thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, plenty of Buffy/Aragorn interaction soon, but first have to get Arwen out of the way….

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Midsummer**_

After Buffy left the feast, she began to grow unusually anxious. Tara was going to kill her if she ever found out about that little slip up she just made!

She was off duty now, but incredibly restless. She knew there was no way that she could sleep that night but she didn't know what to do with herself. She wandered the castle aimlessly before she found herself in the library. Wonderful, she thought with a slight smile, but then it made her think of Giles and how things used to be. Him surrounded by musty old books in the school library and her and the gang on research duty.

She looked around her wistfully, before choosing a book at random and then sitting down at a nearby table. She didn't look at the cover, but began to flip the pages. Something about Sauron and some gold ring and huge battles. Then she sensed someone was watching her.

"For someone who used to be a ranger, you're not doing well are you? I mean with the whole stealth thing," she said out loud still flipping through the book. "You almost went a whole five minutes without me knowing you were there!"

She looked up at him a teasing look in her eyes to let him know she was joking.

"What gave me away?" he asked, amused.

"You've forgotten to breathe quietly in the few weeks of being king. And since your clothes and shoes are all really squeaky clean now…you're shoes actually do squeak."

"I'll have to remember that for next time then!" he laughed. "Can I join you?"

She gestured to the empty seat next to her. "You planning on stalking me often then? You do know it's illegal don't you?"

He looked downcast and she almost felt guilty. Almost. "I'm sorry for following you," he said softly. "But I felt I needed to talk to you. Now is the only time I had a chance…."

After a moment of letting him panic, she began to laugh. "You're forgiven," she told him, unable to stay even a little bit mad at him. "And you can call me Buffy. It's only fair, since I know most things about you."

Something flickered in his eyes then. "It seems most people do these days."

"Well that's what happens when you become famous or royalty or whatever."

Aragorn was amazed at how at ease he felt with this girl. It seemed that he had known her just as long as Legolas or the twin sons of Elrond, rather then the last five minutes. He also wondered if this was a good or bad sign. He had mostly trusted his instincts when it came to meeting strangers, but he had made mistakes before. She could very well be just an incredibly good actress.

He took a seat opposite her. Buffy found herself weakening as she looked up at him. "So….what did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

He hesitated, wondering how best to handle this. "As king I have responsibilities…" he began and could immediately see he was off to a bad start.

She rolled her eyes at him before snapping, "Arwen has already asked me a ton of questions!"

Aragorn studied her as she studied him, trying to pierce the veil of mystery that seemed to cover her. "This is what people expect of me," he unusually let his frustration show. He was silently pleading with her, begging her to give him no cause to doubt her.

"They think I'm a traitor?" she guessed lightly, but he could sense she was hurt by this suggestion. "They think that I work for some left over minions of Sauron, or for people who are not happy with you as king and preferred Denethor as their leader? Not that he could lead all that well from what I've heard." She sighed then. "If they doubt me so much….and I know this will sound pretty forward of me, but if they doubt me then let me spend time with them. The fellowship will soon see that I mean no harm."

"It's not forward at all," he said, thinking over the idea. "I'm sure that Arwen could spare you for a couple of days later on."

"And the main thing is, do you trust me?" she went on relentlessly. "You and Arwen?"

"Valor knows why," he laughed. "But I don't see that you could do me much harm…or that you would want to."

"Then let your friends and…Thranduil, was it? Let them give me a chance before throwing me in the dungeons. And your word should calm their fears anyway….they shouldn't be questioning you," she added, taking him by surprise.

"I'm sure this can be arranged for you," he said, visibly shaken by her high opinions of him. "But now I think it's time to bid you goodnight Buffy," and he began to stand up.

Buffy nodded. Then, just as he reached the door - "Besides Lord Elessar. You have more important things to worry about don't you? Like a certain wedding you guys have planned in the next couple of days. Have you told anyone about what's going on?"

"Not officially," he said, his voice darkening.

"Then you're cutting it a bit close aren't you?" she asked surprised. His silence told her everything she needed to know. She realised she had crossed a line, and where she should feel relieved at having eased his suspicions for now, for some reason she only felt more anxious about what the following days would bring her way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Elessar's wedding day midsummer, dawned with the promise of warm weather, great excitement and joy. However, the only thing Buffy could be certain of was the warm weather. Of course the whole thing had been kept in secret even from some of the fellowship. But there had been plenty of rumours and gossip about the supposed date around the city because everyone had known it was coming eventually. Buffy only knew it was the exact date because of arguments she had overheard.

She hurried to get dressed and eat her breakfast and was just about to head out the door after realising she had overslept, when she was interrupted by a very familiar and welcome voice. "Tara," she said happily. "Where have you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages! I know it's only been a couple of days, but...i've really missed you. You're the only person i can talk to about anything. Do...do you know how everyone is back home?"

"The powers do have other jobs for me you know," she told the eager slayer. " And everyone's ...as fine as you'd expect. They miss you. But none of that matters now. How are things in middle earth?"

Buffy groaned. "Why bother when you probably know all the answers already! It's supposed to be the wedding of the year and…."

Tara smiled. "I don't think you have to worry about all that. You will find out when you get to the citadel."

Buffy started to tell her news as fast as she could. "And so I found a way to meet everyone…" she finished.

Tara smiled encouragingly. "It's good how you handled that Buffy. And you weren't wrong about some of the things you said. There are people who aren't happy with him as a ruler of Gondor, even within the city itself. Can you meet me later on tonight? Things aren't running as smoothly as the king wants. "

Buffy nodded. Hopefully, she could squash whatever or whoever had a grudge against Aragorn before he ever found out. After all he had been through; he deserved the peace he craved.

She hurried into the main halls of the castle and could instantly tell something was wrong. The fellowship stood in groups, as if waiting for something to happen. They all seemed so wrapped up in their thoughts that at first none of them noticed she was there.

"Did you have any idea this was the way things would turn out?" Gimli was talking to Legolas, and she tried to look inconspicuous so she could overhear them.

The elf looked more then confused, he looked like he would go into shock any minute. "None Gimli," he said quietly. "I've known them both it seems my whole life… although I know Aragorn's life is like a drop in the ocean….it still seems like he has always been there. He would have told me if they were having troubles…he would have told me…" the elf fell silent again feeling almost at a loss that his friend hadn't confided in him.

"There must be something we can do though!" Sam put in, overhearing them.

"I'm afraid there is nothing anyone can do now. Arwen has made her choice." Buffy could see Gandalf and Elrond approaching them from one of the side doors and it was Elrond who spoke.

"Where are they both now?" questioned Frodo quietly. He felt Aragorn's pain just like the rest of the fellowship who had grown into fast friends throughout the war of the ring. But he also felt for Arwen to, he had come to like and respect her in the short time of knowing her. He could only imagine how hard it must have been to tell the truth of how she felt.

"Arwen is with Eowyn and Lothiriel. I'm afraid I don't know where Aragorn…" Elrond stopped then as he noticed the slayer. She lowered her eyes and left the room. So Aragorn had told them…now she had to find him before he did something stupid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The king of Gondor wasn't actually as far away from them as Elrond feared. He stood by the white tree sapling in the courtyard that he had planted by the fountain with Gandalf. It had leaves that were dark on top and silver underneath and a few white flowers. He gazed sadly at its brilliance and grace. It was truly a work of art, beyond what any mortal could accomplish and with a great history. And he didn't feel he deserved it to be his symbol. What was he worth really? If Arwen could choose to leave him like this he must not be worth much. Certainly not everything he had been given or gifted with. All the faith he had in himself seemed to be vanishing.

He didn't notice the slayer standing behind him. After searching endlessly in the castle, she had finally given up and wandered outside. But now she was here, she couldn't seem to find the words she needed. She felt another presence then and looked to see Gandalf walking swiftly past. He paused in stride to glance kindly at her but shook his head when she opened her mouth to speak. She didn't know if she should be offended or not, but watched the white wizard join his friend.

"I cannot stay here Gandalf," she heard the king say softly. "The walls suffocate me even now and everywhere reminds me of her."

"You'll find that wherever you go Aragorn," said Gandalf. "Now is the time you need your strength most, you can not weaken. Remember a few days past? I took you out of the city and showed you your kingdom? You must stand up and show your people you can lead them despite any obstacles in your way, otherwise it will go ill for you. Arwen's choice is a great hurt to you I know, but it will get better."

Aragorn shook his head almost helplessly. "It doesn't sadden me just to loose her. She hasn't severed ties between us but between my family. How can I look at Elrond now? The man I have looked to as father undoubtedly knew about this. And Galadriel as well…and now we must part can I even call them family?

The wizard shook his head wearily. "When she met you, what she felt was truth. I am certain of that. We may never know what caused her change of heart…but they are still your family. Your history with them goes beyond your relationship as you well know! They always will be part of you. And one day you will look back and cherish her memory."

Aragorn laughed bitterly. "But she will fade into the west, lost from me and Elrond's wishes have come true at last. I always listen to your council, Mithrandir, but today I can't see the wisdom in your words. All I will think of about Arwen is the day she decided our love wasn't strong enough to last."

He turned to storm back into the castle, his eyes meeting Buffy's. He should have felt surprise at her being there but instead he didn't feel anything. It was actually lucky for Buffy that the high elves in the castle were so distracted by Arwen's choice, that only Galadriel had had any foresight about her background. And even then the elven queen didn't know much, if anything but confusion.

Buffy knew enough about break-ups that Aragorn would loose all sense of reason. Everything would seem larger then life and the pain would seem to stretch on forever. And since he had had the whole forbidden love of all time drama, it would seem so much worse. It reminded her so much of her and Angel, but with out the madness mayhem and the odd killing spree here and there. She had seen he was a good man and a good king. She just hoped he could pull himself together like Gandalf had suggested and put his feelings aside. He would have to if he wanted to survive.

And if he can't, she thought decisively, I'll just have to help him. It was what she was here for wasn't it? She didn't know how yet. She was a servant girl and he was king of a whole realm. And she had a feeling that after everything that had happened, their little previous arrangement would be forgotten. But eventually, she would find a way.


End file.
